


Coffee, and Numbers

by simplysansan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College AU, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU, siiiigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysansan/pseuds/simplysansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak joins the new community college and works in the coffee shop on the campus. Meg Masters, helps him with his Maths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, and Numbers

Castiel scratched his head with the end of his pencil and pushed his glasses up his nose. Math had never been his strong spot, but due to circumstances, he had to take Math for 4 semesters. 

He checked his watch and realized that it was almost time for his shift. He closed his book, put it inside his bag, and made his way to the back of the shop. He changed to his uniform T-shirt and made sure that his badge was in place. 

He took a deep breath and went out of the room to start his shift. He waved to Hannah standing behind the cash counter and took out his notepad and pen and leaned on one of tables, waiting for someone to place an order.

“You should ask her out,” Dean had said during the first week of college, when they became friends. “She likes you. Ruby Sam who told me, that she has a crush on you.”  
“Yeah, right,” scoffed Cas. Easy for Dean to talk. He had been going strong for almost two years with his highschool sweetheart Bela Talbot. 

Cas shook himself out of his reverie when he heard the bell on top of the door chime, announcing new customers. He recognized Sam’s most recent girlfriend Ruby with another black haired, girl, who he had never seen before. 

They had hardly taken their seats when Cas made his way to their table. Ruby recognized him and smiled. “Heya Cas. How’s it going? Any luck with those sums yet?”  
Cas gave a sad smile. “Unfortunately, no. I’m still stuck on the same one.”  
“Huh,” said Ruby. “Tough luck. I’ll have my usual.”  
Cas nodded and wrote it down. “And you?” he said, looking up at the other girl. “I’ll have a cup of decaf, thanks.”

“Hey,” piped up Ruby. “Maybe Meg can help you with your math.”  
“What?” said cas, confused.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Cas, meet Meg,” she said gesturing towards the girl opposite her. “Meg, say hi to Cas.”  
They muttered a low “Hi” to each other under their breath while Ruby continued talking. “Meg is majoring in Math. She can help you with your problems. Mathematical ones, I mean,” she chuckled at her own joke. “I’m… I’m sure I can manage,” stuttered Cas. “Meg might have something to do.”  
“No she doesn’t. She’s free all week. Hey, maybe she can tutor you for your test this Friday.”  
“I’m sure its not necessary Ruby.” Said Cas, glancing apologetically at Meg. 

Ruby raised her hand, silencing Cas. “I’ll leave you two kids to your problems. Meg, I have to meet Sam at the football field in 10 minutes. Can you get back safe?”  
Meg nodded. “And I’ll pass the coffee Cas. See ya.” She waved and walked out, leaving Cas and Meg alone. 

“Do you have to leave or should I bring you your decaf?” inquired Cas. Meg stared at him.  
“I thought I was supposed to tutor you?” She had a lovely voice which Cas didn’t know how to describe. He remembered thinking of melted caramel when he heard her talk. 

Cas smiled at her. “Honestly, it’s no problem. I’ll get you your coffee and you can leave. I can manage.”  
“Oh no, it’s alright. I like math. It helps me clear my head. I’ll stay and help you.”  
“Really? Thank you very much. I really do need some help. But my shift doesn’t get over for another 3 hours. I’ll close up and meet you somewhere.”

“Sure thing,” she said. I’ll be in the park a few blocks from here. You know where it is right?”  
Cas nodded.

“I’ll take your books. I’ll work out some before I teach you, yeah?”  
“Oh please do,” said cas. “It’s the 7th chapter.”  
She nodded and smiled at him. “I’ll see you in three hours then. Can I get my coffee to go?”  
“Of course.”

Cas brought her the coffee in a few minutes along with his bag. “My books are in here,” he said handing her the bag  
“Oh okay,” she said, taking the bag and coffee from his outstretched hands. She paid for the coffee. “See you around Cas.”  
Cas got back to work and pushed Meg to the back of his mind. She was too pretty not to have a boyfriend anyways. 

*************************  
“No Cas “said Meg. “It’s easier if you cross divide it.”  
“That’s what I’m trying to do,” whined Cas.  
“Listen to me,” she said, taking the pencil from his hand.

They were sitting on the park bench working out the problem Cas had been stuck on for the past two days.

“Substitute X with the answer you get when you cross divide. Then you just follow the formula.”

Following her instructions, Cas got the right answer in the first try.

Cas put down the pencil and stared at her. “How do you do it?” he said. Meg laughed. “Its just simple logic.”  
“Which seems to completely elude me.” Said Cas. “You’ll get it. It comes with practice.” Meg laughed.

Both of them smiled at each other for a few seconds before Meg said “Why is your name Cas?”  
“Oh it’s short for Castiel. My dad was a huge fan of Angels of the Lord.” 

“Castiel. It sounds nice. I like it.”

Cas didn’t tell her that he also liked it when she said his name. 

Meg looked at her watch. “That’s enough for today. Work out the rest of the sums using the same method ok? I’ll meet you here tomorrow? Same time, same place?”  
“Of course,” said Cas “Thank you Meg.”

“You’re welcome, Castiel,” she said and walked away from the bench. 

Cas sat there for a few minutes, thinking about the day. He decided to go home and crash. 

**************************  
The next day, Cas brought her a cup of decaf when he met her at the park. A ‘Thank you’ with a smiley was written on it.

“Perks of tutoring a guy who works in a coffee house.”

Meg laughed and took the coffee from his hand. Castiel felt something shoot inside him when her hand touched his.

“Shall we?” she asked.  
“We shall,” said Cas with a heavy sigh.  
******************************  
Cas’ math skills seem to improve quickly with the constant tutoring of Meg. Every day, after his shift, Cas met Meg in the same park on the same bench. Sometimes, if they were lucky, they sat on the swings while Cas worked. Slowly, the initial awkwardness disappeared, and in its place, a comfort set in. 

When it became too cold for them to sit in the park, Cas asked Meg if she would mind coming over to his one-bedroom apartment. Meg said yes without a second’s hesitation and from that day, Meg Masters also had a key to Cas’ apartment.

Meg surprised him a few times by preparing dinner. But when Cas subtly hinted that her cooking skills weren’t as good as her math, she either ordered pizza or brought packets of crisps. They took turns buying beer. 

Cas found himself talking to her about things he had never spoken to anyone before. His troubled childhood and the father who deserted his mother, him and his younger brother. His mother had to work 3 jobs to support the family. Cas was a brilliant student throughout school and even got a full scholarship to Stanford. But he turned it down when he found out his mother had cancer and had to be taken care of. 

Something broke inside Cas and he started crying. “She died just before I started here. My little brother is with our aunt right now. I miss them so much.”

Meg gently pulled away his hand from his face and held it. She didn’t say anything. She let go of one of his hands and wiped away the tears on his face. She slowly moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer into a tight hug. He started with a series of fresh sobs and cried into her soldier, and she patiently held him, stroking his soft hair and realizing that she was hopelessly in love with this man crying on her shoulder. 

His sobs gradually subsided and his hands fell to her sides suddenly. Mildly scared, med pulled back from him and saw that he was half asleep. She got up from the sofa and slowly lowered his head on to the armrest. She then moved his legs so that it was stretched out on the sofa. She brought a blanket from his room, covered him with it and decided to stay the night. She stretched out on the floor, near the sofa with 2 blankets and a pillow. The last thing she saw before she went to sleep was Castiel’s face.  
*********************************  
When Meg woke up the next morning, there was something soft under her. She half opened one eye and saw that she was in Cas’ bed alone and fully clothed. He must have carried her after he woke up. She heard the bathroom door open and quickly pretended to sleep, her eye still half opened. She saw Cas come out with just a towel around his waist, and good God he looked great. He was still wet from the shower and his body glistened from the water. Although he didn’t have the body of the captain of the wrestling team, she could see that he was lean, toned and fit. 

He silently rummaged in his cupboard for clothes and went out. When he came back in, fully dressed, carrying a tray of coffee and a bowl of cereal, Meg was up. 

“Good morning,” he said. His smile brightened up the entire room. She doubted whether this was the same man who had sobbed into her shoulder the night before.  
She smiled back at him. “’Morning.” She quickly drank the coffee he’d brought and said “I need to leave Cas. I’ll call you.” 

She hurriedly put on her shoes, waved at him and left. Castiel stood transfixed, staring at the door wondering how he was going to tell this woman that he loved her.  
***************************  
Meg didn’t call Cas that day or the next. He was just going to call Ruby ask if everything was alright when there was a knock on the door. 

He put down his phone and opened the door. He was startled to see Meg standing there, her eyes puffy and red. It looked like she had been crying.  
“Meg,” said Cas, with a worried face. “Come on in.”  
Meg directly came in, closed the door behind her, turned around and put her hands around Cas’ neck. Her face buried in his chest, she said something in a muffled voice. “I’m sorry, what?” said Cas.

She pulled away, her hands still around his neck. She looked up at him and said, “I said I broke up with Alastair.”

“Oh,” said Cas with a hollow feeling in his chest.  
“He was my fiancé. We were engaged to be married when we were 12 years old. It's an old family thing.”  
“Why?” asked Cas.

“Because I..,” she took a deep breath and pulled away completely.

“Because I love you Castiel.” 

Cas’ eyes widened with shock. Meg panicked. “I know its sudden. But I’ve been falling for you ever since you told me your name was Castiel.” Meg couldn’t meet his eyes. Her face downcast, she continued talking complete nonsense. 

She suddenly felt Cas move in front of her and the next thing she knew was his lips crashing into hers. One of his hands was on her hip and the other was on her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek. It was a hurried kiss, without meaning or purpose. 

They broke apart and Cas smiled at her. His eyes crinkled in the perfect way like she loved it. “I love you too Meg.”

They kissed again. This was nothing like the kiss before. This was deep, slow and passionate. Meg smiled into his kiss when Cas gently nibbled at her lips. Her hands went to his shirt and started removing his buttons. Her t-shirt was scrunched up under her breast and his hand was on her bare hip. 

Cas hoisted her, her legs around his hips and carried her to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He slowly lowered her onto the bed and kissed lay down next to her. He moved his lips to her cheeks and eyes and forehead and brought it down to ravish her milky white neck. 

She suddenly pushed Cas on to his back and wriggled next to him. Meg put her arm around him and put her head on his bare chest. She felt herself calming down when and her heartbeat matching his. His hand was in her hair, stroking and playing with it. 

************************************

Both of them must have fallen asleep because when Meg woke up, it was late in the evening. There was a strong hand was around her and she felt a warm body pressed into her back. She remembered where she was and realized that her head was on Cas’ arm. She turned around, and looked at Cas who still seemed to be sleeping. She memorized his face: his perfect straight nose and strong jaw. 

She ran her hands over his face, slightly brushing her hands over his lips. She slowly moved her hands down to his throat and to his chest when she heard a low moan. “You have no idea how good that feels.”

She slightly lifted her body so that her weight was resting on her elbows. “Really?” she looked down at him. “Why don’t you show me?”  
“Oh I’ll show you alright.” Said Cas pulling down her head to kiss her. 

At that moment Meg forgot everything around her. Alastair, math, coffee, the park. Everything. All that she cared about was the man she loved was making sweet love to her and at that moment, she had everything she had ever wished for. 

Life, at that moment, was perfect. For both of them.


End file.
